Bonne nuit Sammy
by ButTodayIsTuesdayToo
Summary: Un Fantôme qui n'aime pas les hommes plus grands que la moyenne. Un santé partit en vacance, loin, très loin ! Et un grand-frère aimant et protecteur. Mais que demande le peuple (ou les fans de Supernatural) ? Surement un peu OOC. Bromance, Wincest à peine suggéré. OS.


Il faisait sombre dehors, la nuit avançait, lentement mais surement, grignotant de minutes en minutes le sommeil des jeunes enfants qui dormaient paisiblement. Le ciel était d'un noir majestueux, seulement éclairé par quelques étoiles scintillantes, et l'énorme lune veillait sur chaque personne d'un œil tendre et habitué. Il avait neigé et le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de flocons blancs, qui brillait sous les réverbères et les lumières célestes.  
Pas un seul bruit ne venait troubler le silence qui régnait en roi dans les couloirs du motel légèrement pourri et pas cher. Pas un enfant pour brailler, par un chien pour aboyer.

Sam Winchester soupira timidement, comme pour ne pas troubler le silence présent. Sa main passa dans sa chevelure brune et ébouriffée par son début de sommeil, et ses yeux, d'un bleu pétillant, regardaient la personne couchée sur le lit à côté de lui.  
Son frère aîné, Dean, dormait parfaitement bien. Couché sur le ventre, torse nu, il n'offrait qu'une vue partielle de son dos pourtant si musclé. Le cadet laissa ses yeux courir sur ses muscles, remontant sur sa nuque avant de terminer sa course sur le morceau de visage qui disparaissait dans un coussin moelleux.

Son frère était beau. Malgré sa joue écrasée sur l'oreiller, malgré la couverture chaude qui cachait la plus grande partit de son corps, Dean était vraiment beau. Sam voulut rire avant de se souvenir qu'il ne fallait pas faire de bruit. Comme prit en faute, il se tendit pendant quelques secondes, avant de se détendre et de simplement se remettre à fixer son aîné endormit.

Ses cheveux étaient collés à son front à cause de la sueur que dégageait sa peau. Il retint un second soupire en essayant de les décoller de son front brulant. Le voilà malade maintenant... C'était bien la dernière chose qui leur fallait.  
Les frères Winchester étaient en effet sur une affaire comme tant d'autres, surement une histoire de fantômes et de maison hantée. Sauf que ce fantôme devait avoir un truc contre les personnes de plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-six, parce que Sam s'en prenait à chaque fois plein la tête. En moins de vingt quatre heures, il avait traversé une porte (sans l'ouvrir !), rencontré plus qu'intimement un mur et fait ami-ami avec un tout petit fleuve.

Sauf que voilà, rentrer dans de l'eau glaciale, en ressortir les vêtements trempés, alors qu'il neige dehors, ce n'était vraiment pas la meilleure idée du monde. Sam savait qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'il tombe malade, et ce malgré que Dean l'a presque trainé de force au motel ("Ce fantôme attendra que tu sois sec Sammy !" avait clamé son aîné.) avant de le jeter dans une douche chaude encore habillé.

Ils avaient été ensuite tous les deux dormir, Dean s'inquiétant toujours pour son frère qui tentait de le rassurer.

Mais maintenant, le grand brun était malade. Il fit son médecin (il n'avait que ça à faire après tout) et s'examina lui-même. Il avait de la fièvre, légère encore, mais qui augmentait et faisait grimper en même temps sa température corporelle. Il suait comme un porc du coup... Génial. Sa gorge lui brulait, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir la toux piquante qu'il sentait arriver à grands pas.

Sam ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait, mais il se dit que prendre un médicament l'aiderait certainement à retrouver un semblant de sommeil. Il allait être assez fatigué le matin venu pour son grand frère trop inquiet qui allait prendre soin de lui et l'énerver au plus haut point.

Il devait être environ trois heures du matin lorsque Dean fut réveillé par un bruit feutré et très proche de chute. Comme quelque chose de lourd qui tombe sur une moquette épaisse a juste quelques pas de lui. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour juste se rendre compte de ce qui l'avait réveillé, et encore une petite poignée de secondes pour tourner la tête vers le lit de son frère... Vide. Il grogna avant de se relever. Où était passé son grand idiot de petit frère ? Il bailla et voulut mettre un pied au sol lorsqu'il buta contre quelque chose. Dean baissa la tête, pour observer Sam couché entre leurs deux lits. Il semblait osciller entre conscience et inconscience. L'aîné se pencha rapidement pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de Sam, le secouant. Qu'est-ce que son frère foutait par terre, _à côté_ de son lit ?

Le plus jeune grogna et tourna sur lui-même, ses yeux fiévreux fixant le plus vieux presque avec hargne. Il était enfin deux doigts de se rendormir quand son idiot de grand frère l'avait secoué. Il voulait juste dormir, Christ, qu'avait-il fait pour ne pas avoir ce droit ?  
Dean eut le début d'un sourire amusé devant le visage énervé de son frère qui ressemblait fortement un chaton qui essaye de faire peur. Il remarqua ensuite son front couvert de sueur et ses cheveux humides, ainsi que la chaleur que dégageait son corps sous sa main. Sammy était malade... Il le savait. Pas besoin de devenir Prophète ou de capter Radio-Ange. Il était son _grand-frère_, bordel !

L'aîné se leva, en tentant de pas marcher sur son cadet pour se diriger vers la salle de bains. Il attrapa rapidement les boites de médicaments qu'ils possédaient, regardant le nom de chaque, les yeux froncés et le nez plissé par le sommeil. Morphée était encore là à lui tendre la main, mais Sam avait besoin de lui. Et quand Sam avait besoin de son grand frère, Morphée pouvait bien aller se rhabiller. Il prit un médicament qu'il savait faire des miracles contre la fièvre, surtout chez son frère et retourna dans la chambre.

Il pouffa en silence en remarquant les pieds de son frère encore emmêlés dans la couverture, qui pendant à moitié sur le lit. Sammy avait dû tenté de se lever mais s'était prit les pieds dans la couverture, avant de s'étaler royalement au sol.

Dean alluma une petite lampe qui, malgré sa très faible lumière, agressa les yeux des deux frangins. Si l'aîné fronça simplement les yeux, Sam grogna en tentant de se retourner, fuir cette lumière meurtrière qui allait tuer ses yeux si sensibles. Dans sa tentative d'évasion, son front rencontra le mur dans une bruit sourd, ce qui le fit grogner un peu plus. Le plus petit leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant un instant s'il ne devait pas filmer Sam, juste pour pouvoir montrer à toutes les personnes qu'ils croiseraient comment était le grand, le majestueux chasseur Samuel Winchester une fois qu'il souffrait d'une petite fièvre. On aurait dit une loque, sa capacité de nettoyer en moins.

Il agit cependant en grand frère modèle et s'approcha de son cadet pour l'aider à se relever et lui tendre deux cachets. Sam le regarda avant de tendre mollement sa main pour jeter les médicaments directement dans le fond de sa gorge, comme pour faire disparaitre les preuves de sa faiblesse plus rapidement.

Dean attendit quelques minutes en réfléchissant. Bon, maintenant, redresser son adorable mais bien trop grand frère... L'air de rien, son cadet était nettement plus grand que lui, et pas conséquence aussi nettement plus lourd.  
Il s'arma de tout son courage et passa ses bras autour de la taille de son frère en essayant de le relever. Rectification, Sam était encore pire qu'un chiffon... Il se laissait totalement aller dans les bras de Dean alors que ce dernier tentait de le soulever de plus de trente centimètres.

Il leur fallut une bonne vingtaine de minutes, avec un ainé se contorsionnant, tirant, poussant, pour que les fesses de Sammy se posent enfin sur le lit défait. Dean reprit son souffle en tenant bien son grand brun pour pas qu'il retombe, et le poussa gentiment au milieu des draps éparpillés un peu partout. Le plus vieux soupira et passa le dos de sa main sur son front. Bon ! Il avait fait son sport pour le mois là ! S'il n'attrapait pas des bras de bodybuilder là...

Alors qu'il allait retourner dans son propre lit, bien décidé à finir sa nuit de sommeil bien trop courte à son gout, il sentit une main chaude et moite retenir son bras. Son frère le retenait, ses yeux bleus et brillants le fixant. Il avait cet air de chaton triste qui faisait craquer n'importe qui, Dean en premier, et il sur que Sam allait lui demander quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir refuser...  
"**Dors avec moi...**"

Dean fut assez surprit. Bien sur, il avait déjà passé des nuits dans le même lit que son petit frère, mais c'était... Il y a des années ! Et puis Sam prenait maintenant nettement plus de place... Il était tout chaud, pas mal transpirant aussi... Mais ses yeux étaient suppliants. Et Dean ne savait pas résister aux yeux suppliants de son petit Sammy. "**Okay****...**" Répondit-il simplement, poussant son frère pour se faire une petite place dans le lit simple.

Il réussit presque avec surprise à se glisser totalement dans le lit de Sam, même qu'il n'avait pas une position trop inconfortable... Il allait pouvoir dormir, alors tout allait bien. Il ferma les yeux et somnola une poignée de secondes avant de sentir une tête chaude se poser sur son torse nu. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux et ne fit que sourire, laissant son frère s'endormir contre lui.

Quand la respiration de Sam fut calme et lente, qu'il fut certain que son cadet dormait, Dean ouvrit ses paupières, dévoilant deux yeux verts suintant de la tendresse pure. Il fixa la touffe de cheveux bruns qu'il pouvait seulement voir, et sa main passa dedans pour doucement les ébouriffer. Son autre bras entoura la taille de son cadet.

Oui, ils étaient frères. Oui, ils étaient peut-être un peu trop tactiles, un peu trop proches mais... Dean s'en foutait. Sam était son petit frère, et il ferrait tout pour lui. Il ne le disait jamais tel quel, mais il aimait son Sammy, beaucoup. Et il s'en foutait de ce que pouvait penser ou dire les autres. Ils n'avaient de toute façon jamais été une famille normale ou modèle.

Dean sourit un peu plus et referma les yeux. La présence de son frère le rassurant quant au fait qu'il irait bien, il chuchota un léger "**Bonne nuit Sammy**" avant de s'endormir pour de bon.


End file.
